Red Star
, , | function=Help Break Free from the Gravitational Pull of Planets| status=Orbiting | pron=REHD STAHR| }} The Red Star is an object that assists the Great Spirit Robot in taking off from planets, manned by the Kestora. In addition, beings who died inside the Matoran Universe were transported to the Red Star where they would be placed in a new body and sent back, in order to conserve the finite resources that the Great Spirit Robot possessed. History The Red Star was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, shortly after the creation of the Mata Nui robot. The Great Beings later placed several Kestora inside of the star. The Red Star followed Mata Nui throughout the Galactic Universe as he observed planets, orbiting around each new world. After Mata Nui crashed into Aqua Magna, the star slowly moved into orbit around the planet. The population of Matoran from Metru Nui, after arriving on the island that Mata Nui used to disguise himself, began observing the star, basing prophecies off of the constellations it formed. When Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Nuparu, Matoro, and Hewkii were escaping from the Maker Karzahni's realm in Toa Canisters, lightning from the Red Star struck the canisters and transformed the six Matoran into the Toa Inika, Toa charged with a lightning energy. The Toa Inika then combined their powers to unintentionally create six Spirit Stars, which went into orbit around the Red Star. Gali was tasked with looking at the Red Star through the Great Telescope as instructed by a scroll left by the Great Beings. She was meant to record its' position, but while looking at it she used her Akaku Nuva to zoom in to the star. She was able to see inside of it, and she discovered the beings that are living inside the Red Star. Later Teridax, in the body of the Great Spirit, used the Red Star to depart from Aqua Magna. When Spherus Magna was reformed, the Red Star began to orbit that new planet. A former inhabitant of the Star, and altered Ta-Matoran, Gaardus, later encountered Kopaka and Pohatu, and was convinced to take them to the Red Star. Upon arriving, they met some of the native inhabitants, who threatened to kill them. After disarming them and a brief discussion, Kopaka froze the Kestora solid and he and Pohatu started looking for a way to get back to Spherus Magna since Gaardus had teleported away. The Toa quickly became surrounded by creatures aboard the star, but were rescued due to the appearance of the Onu-Matoran, Mavrah. Features The Red Star, like the Matoran Universe, is made of Protodermis. It houses a population of Kestora. While in space, the Red Star is attached to Mata Nui's upper back. When the Great Spirit descends to a planet, the Red Star remains in orbit above him. Once Mata Nui is prepared to leave the planet, the Red Star provides him with extra power to lift off. By the time Mata Nui is in space, the Red Star has re-attached. Additionally, the Red Star has its' own self-contained power source, separate from that of the Matoran Universe. Trivia *While searching through ruins outside the Arena Magna on Bara Magna, the Agori Tarduk discovered part of a map depicting the Red Star and its' location on the planet before Mata Nui left. His interest piqued, he gathered fellow Agori Crotesius and Kirbold and set out on a journey, albeit an unsuccessful one, to discover its' meaning. Appearances *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Powers That Be'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Locations Category:Cosmos Category:Spherus Magna Category:Transportation